Smoothie
Smoothie is one of Mr. Blue's enforcers and a psychopathic killer who specializes in interrogation and torture. Biography Smoothie is a psychopathic hitman who is also a sexual sadist. He murders people in the most inhumane and horrible ways possible for pleasure, or for business. Smoothie has presumably always been a sadomasochistic man as he tortured animals throughout his childhood. Smoothie is the most depraved character in the Happy! universe. Background This character grew up in New York. Smoothie claimed that his father was abusive, but this was actually a lie to manipulate Hailey. He frequently tortured animals as a child as seen by the photos of the creatures he killed. His step-mother, if the woman in his house was actually his step-mother, appeared to be completely horrified of him when he entered the house. It is hinted that Smoothie may have been responsible for the deaths of his real mother and father. Smoothie cut off his own genitalia at a young age "without shame". He removed them with surgical skill according to people in the restaurant. Personality A psychopath and sexual deviant, Smoothie takes sadistic pleasure in killing and subjecting his victims to various forms of torture. Smoothie is obsessed with Nick Sax, believing that his confrontation with him is destiny. He has no sense of loyalty for after Mr. Blue was incarcerated, he quickly took the opportunity into becoming Mr. Bug's enforcer. Smoothie appears to be the personification of pure evil. A pure psychopath with a complete lack of conscience, as well as a sexual sadist who takes deep pleasure in torturing others, Smoothie is utterly remorseless and without empathy towards his victims. Smoothie tortured animals when he was a child, taking nails and putting them into small animals until they died. It is presumed Smoothie has always had a lack of empathy as well as a sadistic personality. Smoothie has tortured and murdered people in the most inhumane ways imaginable whether it be for his employer, or for his own pleasure. Smoothie's manipulation of Hailey is very charismatic and ruthless. This hints more towards his psychopathy as he is easily able to convince others of his "honesty" when in reality, he is manipulating them for his own gain. Smoothie is absolutely fearless in the face of death and appears to even have a masochistic side to him as he gleefully watches his own people die despite being in pain himself. Smoothie has virtually no loyalty to his employers and will only work for them as long as he can continue to murder and torture people. Smoothie manipulated Hailey with a fake backstory in an attempt to gain sympathy, but it his hinted that his family was actually normal and Smoothie may have killed his actual parents due to his profound psychopathy and sadism. Smoothie was immediately willing to betray Sonny Shine to work for Orcus, presumably because he either knew that Sonny would be on the losing end of the battle, because Orcus was beyond human, or because Smoothie wants to kill as many people as possible in the worst possible ways and aligning himself with Orcus would accomplish this. Smoothie's sexual sadism and fetishes are one of his most notable traits. Smoothie takes deep pleasure in torturing people in the most horrific ways possible, such as completely removing the skin from a person, or even trapping someone's head in a cage filled with rats. He even keeps trophies from his victims as seen when we see that Smoothie has at least 10 tongues from some of his victims. It is presumed he has killed hundreds of people. Smoothie will go to any length to destroy someone. He realized his usual techniques of torture and murder wouldn't be enough to crush Sax, so instead, he raped him, and eventually tried to corrupt his daughter, the only person Nick truly loves. Overall, Smoothie is complete psychopath and sexual sadist with no redeeming or human qualities, and is the personification of pure and absolute evil in the Happy! universe. Relationships Nick Sax - Smoothie has had a rivalry with Nick Sax ever since Nick escaped him when Smoothie was ordered to torture and extract information from him. The two are incredibly hostile towards each other, but possibly have a respect and even admiration towards each other. Hailey Hansen - Smoothie has taken a false mentor position in Hailey's life. He is attempting to manipulate her into becoming a killer. He does not actually care for Hailey, but is using her as a means to an end. Mr Blue - Smoothie's original employer, Smoothie was shown to work for Blue throughout the first season and would kill, torture, or do whatever Blue asked of him. Smoothie abandoned Blue the moment he was imprisoned. Sonny Shine - Smoothie appeared to be working for Sonny for the beginning of Season 2. He killed nuns for him and attempted to help Sonny "remake" Easter, however, this was all a plan set up by Orcus. Smoothie plans to kill Sonny on his big day. Orcus - Orcus set up a meeting between Mr Blue (who Orcus is possessing) and convinced Smoothie to help him kill Sonny Shine. Smoothie does not appear to be afraid of Orcus, despite him being the god of death, but is more than happy to work with him to kill Sonny. Appearances This character appears in these episodes... Quotes "I am going to remove your penis... in thin slices... like salami. Just for starters." "It'll be like going to the dentist... only so much worse." "I am going to show you why they call me Smoothie." "I am a professional, Mr Shine. My focus is my work, and only my work. I don't have a vengeful bone in my body." "Now. You listen to me. I have removed all of the skin from your body. It is not a survivable condition. Fatal infection is inevitable if your heart doesn't shut down first, so, you see, I already have killed you. Well okay then. The question is: how long? The answer is: precisely as long as I require. You see, I am not some grinning idiot clown who's putting on a show for the YouTube crowd. I am a master craftsman. I will determine your time of death down to the hour, the minute, the second. So until then, and until precisely then, hang in there baby!" Trivia Did you know that: Smoothie was originally intended to pee his pants during the first episode when Nick was killing his men, but this was changed to make Smoothie appear more fearless and terrifying. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive